Nowhere To Go
by BoojiKid
Summary: This story takes place in season 2, before Hometown Hero and after Red Cell.Tony gets evicted out of his apartment and is left with his car,clothes and grooming equipmentMeanwhile, a petty officer is missing. TATE! IT's COMPLETE!PEOPLE! REVIEW!
1. Nowhere To Go

Nowhere To Go Disclaimer: I don't own any of the NCIS characters, though it would be cool if I did 

Summary: This story takes place in season 2,before Hometown Hero and after Red Cell… Tony gets evicted out of his apartment, and all he has got is his car, his clothes and grooming equipment…where will he go?

Meanwhile, NCIS is on a case of a female petty officer gone missing. TATE!

"DING!" the lift door opens, Kate walks into the office and greets some of the staff that pass her by on her way to her desk. She sits in her desk and turns over to look at Gibbs and McGee's desk and sees that they've not arrived, then she turns to look at Tony's desk, it' a total mess with papers all over the desk and 3 big bags on the floor next to the table.

She starts to flip through her documents and then she hears a sound. A low pitch sound that goes "mmm…" she tries to pinpoint the direction of the sound but can't seem to find it, and then the sound stops, she decides it's nothing and goes back to work.

"DING!" the lift door opens again and McGee walks through and sees Kate.

"Morning!" he said to his colleague,

"Morning" Kate replied and McGee walks to his desk, and sits down and starts up the computer, and then he hears the same sound that Kate heard before.

McGee turned over to Kate and asked "Did you hear that?"

Kate looked up from her paperwork and said "That's the second time I've heard it"

"mmm…" came the sound again

"Where's it coming from?" said McGee, looking around

"Beats me" said Kate, "sounds like a dying cow!" she continued

McGee looked around again and then his eyes stopped at Tony's desk, something told him that the sound came from there

He points to Tony's desk, Kate nodded and they both got up and walked to Tony's desk

As McGee got closer, he sees something moving from under Tony's desk, and then he sees a leg, both Kate and McGee looked under the desk and saw Tony under the desk sleeping. Kate poked him with her pen, and he just turned over to the other side and let out a "mmm…" Both Kate and McGee chuckled, then Kate signaled McGee to get back to his table, and then she gives the desk a hard whack "BANG!" And then runs back to her desk.

Tony was awaken by the loud bang and pops his head out from under the desk with his hair a total mess, dressed in a black coat and black shirt and his face unshaven, still quite sleepy, he gave out a yawn

He then sees that both Kate and McGee were looking at him with a smile

"Rise and shine! Tony!" said Kate with a smile

"How's it like sleeping in the office?" said McGee

"Not now! Probie!" said Tony and got one of the bags that was on the floor

next to his desk and went to the restroom

………………………………………………………………………………………

An hour later, Tony returns with his hair all styled up, dressed in a brown coat and white shirt and his face all cleaned and shaven.

"You're lucky Gibbs isn't back yet! " said McGee

"That sure took you a short time to get dressed!" said Kate

"And how long do you take to get ready, Katey?" asked Tony as he threw his bag on the floor next the table

"That's different" said Kate

"My back is killing me!" said Tony as he held his back and sat on his chair

"Not nice to sleep on the office floor I guess! So, what happened this time? Locked yourself out of the house with your key in it?" said Kate

"I locked myself out once" said McGee

"You see! That's the difference between you and me! I would never let something like that happen to me! And by the way, no one asked you probie!" said Tony

"Why were you sleeping under the table, Tony?" asked McGee

"It's kinda obvious… he doesn't one Gibbs to find him sleeping in the office," said Kate. Tony didn't answer, though the look on his face confirmed it.

"So, come on! Spill it! Why are you sleeping in the office?" asked Kate

Tony sat back on his chair and folded his arms, as if considering if he should tell and then he says "Why do you want to know? You never want to know what happens to me when I want to tell!"

"Wrong! I never want to know about anything good that happens to you which you tell me anyway," she said "but what I do want to know is why are you sleeping in the office? Spill it now or we'll find out ourselves and it will be even worse for you" she continued

"Fine! I'll tell you! But you must never let Gibbs know about it!" said Tony, both McGee and Kate nodded

"The landlady kicked me out. Last night after work, I went to the bar with some friends and I went home and found all my stuff outside of my apartment, so I stayed here for the night" he said

"Why did you get kicked out anyway?" asked McGee

"Coz the landlady was crazy…And coz I didn't pay rent for the last 3 months" said Tony

"You see! That's the difference between you and me! I pay my bills!" said McGee sarcastically

"Hey! Being good looking costs money! But you being you wouldn't know that!" said Tony, Kate shakes her head.

"DING!" the lift door opens and Gibbs walks in with coffee in his hand.

"Morning boss!" said McGee and Kate and Tony at the same time, Gibbs nods.

Just as he got behind his desk, the phone rang, he picked it up

"Gibbs! Talk!"

After a long moment of pause, Gibbs said "Ok, we'll be there" and puts the phone down

"Kate! Tony! McGee! Get ready!" he said

McGee grabs his backpack "What happened boss?"

Gibbs looks over to Tony and Kate who is also walking over

"There's a petty officer missing, and her bedroom is covered with blood" said Gibbs

I hope you like chapter one. The technical parts like forensics and such might not make any sense, but hey, I'm no genius, so I do apologize. And if you are wondering where's the TATE? Well, it's coming in later chapters. Please review!


	2. Gone Missing

Nowhere To Go: Gone Missing

Gibbs walks into the petty officer's bedroom and sees Ducky squatting on the floor examining the blood marks that was on the carpeted floor, there were also some blood marks on the bed.

"No signs of forced entry, he or she either had a key or someone let him or her in" said Gibbs, Ducky got up and looked at Gibbs

"You think there was a break in?" asked Ducky

"It's either a kidnapping or a murder," said Gibbs

"I would say murder…There's enough blood here to be certain that the victim is either dying or dead…. But there's no drag marks, the body must have been carried away" said Ducky

"I agree," said Gibbs

"I've seen a case like this before, it was at 1985, a girl lost, her room covered in blood….her boyfriend killed her and…?" said Ducky as he put his hands into his jacket's pockets, before Ducky could continued Gibbs walked out of the room, he got outside of the house and saw Kate talking to the an old lady, who was sobbing

………………………………………………………………………………..

McGee was getting his stuff from the van to start his work but Tony kept bugging him

"Please probie, I just need to stay with you for a few nights till I find a another place to stay!" said Tony,

"No! Why me, ask someone else!" replied McGee and got his backpack and started to walk towards the house with Tony behind him

"Who do I ask? Probie!" said Tony, McGee stops and turns to Tony

"Hey, if you are asking me for a favor, stop calling me probie, why can't you ask Gibbs!" said McGee firmly,

"Are you crazy? I can't ask Gibbs… or I'll be" said Tony but is interrupted in mid sentence when Gibbs gives both Tony and McGee a slap at the back of the head,

"Ask me what, Tony?" asked Gibbs,

"Erm, ask you if you wanted coffee!" said Tony,

"Get to work! Tony get pictures of the crime scene, McGee, I want blood samples and finger prints if you find any. Then send it back to Abby!" said Gibbs,

"Yes boss!" said both Tony and McGee

………………………………………………………………………………………..

McGee and Tony both got into the room and saw Ducky,

"Why don't you ask him" suggested McGee,

"Ask me what?" asked Ducky as he looked at Tony,

"He needs a place to stay" said McGee. Tony gave McGee a 'I'm-gonna-kill-you' look

"Oh, my door is always opened, you're welcome to stay if you like!' said Ducky

Tony seemed hesitant to reply but he finally said, "Erm, thanks! That's very nice of you but I'm afraid of your…mother!"

"Don't worry! I understand what you mean" said Ducky and winked, he then started to walk towards the door,

"The place is all yours boys" said Ducky as he left.

"You're afraid of Ducky's mum?" asked McGee as he chuckled and put on his gloves

"Shut up, probie! Get to work!" said Tony as he snapped some pictures.

After snapping a few pictures, Tony suddenly asked, "You think Abby will let me stay with her?"

McGee stopped doing what he was doing and turned to face Tony

"I think she might let you stay with her… but are you sure you want to?"

Tony thought for a second, and realized that he might not like sleeping with all of Abby's Goth Dolls looking at him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Gibbs steps out of the house and Kate approaches him, while a female police officer attends to the old lady she was talking to

"What have you got?" asked Gibbs

"I just talk to the missing Petty Officer Kelly Gray's grandmother, she last saw Petty Officer Gray last night when they had dinner. After dinner, she ate some sleeping pills and went to bed, she was asleep and didn't hear anything till she woke up this morning she made breakfast and went to wake Petty Officer Gray. But went she went to Gray's room, all she found was blood on the floor and the bed" replied Kate as she put her PDA into her pocket.

"Anything else?" asked Gibbs

"The police said that the neighbors didn't hear or see anything suspicious," said Kate

"That means no gun shot," said Gibbs.

I hope you like Chapter 2, please review!


	3. Investigating Officer Gray

Nowhere To Go: Investigating Officer Gray

"DING!" the lift door opened and Gibbs walked into the office, he sees his staff all at their desk, Tony and Kate were going through some papers while McGee was on the computer. He asked as he walked to his table "What have we got?"

Kate stood up and walked to the front of Gibb's table while Gibbs took a seat.

"I went over to Petty Officer Gray's ship and talked to her CO, he said that she was a good officer and followed orders" said Kate

"But!" said Tony as he got up and walked up to Gibb's table, standing alongside Kate

"Some of the ladies on the ship says that Petty Officer Gray was the kind that well…got along well with guys" said Tony

"Wait!" said McGee as he typed like mad on his keyboard, "Look at the screen!" he said, and all turned around to see the plasma screen

"This is Petty Officer Gray's file, she's been involved in fights" said McGee

"Ooh! Cat fights! Oh, and Gray's hot too!" said Tony, Kate rolled her eyes while Gibbs got up and smack Tony's head

"Pay attention!" said Gibbs and he got back into his seat again. Tony rubbed the back of his head

"Her fight involved a Petty Officer… Jennifer Wilder" said McGee, then he pulled up Wilder's file and put it on screen

"They both trained together" said Tony

"Her file is almost the same as Gray's, it's clean but only for that 3 fights with each other" said Kate as she folded her arms

"And she's pretty!" whispered Tony to Kate, Kate rolled her eyes again, Gibbs whacked Tony's head again

"You have ears of a dog!" said Tony as he rubbed his head, then he could sense Gibbs standing up and he quickly made a save "And that's good! Investigators like us must be sensitive to these kinda things!"

"McGee!" called Gibbs as he walked to the screen, "Any idea why they fought?"

"No boss, both refused to tell the reason for their fights, so it was never recorded" replied McGee

"Where is she now?" asked Gibbs

"She's transferred off to another ship" replied McGee

"McGee, give Kate the location! Kate, get Petty Officer Jennifer Wilder here now!" said Gibbs, Kate nodded and went to her desk to get her stuff and took a piece of paper that McGee had just printed out and left

……………………………………………………………………………………

Petty Officer Jennifer Wilder sat in the interrogation room, both her hands on the table, putting her hands together, her thumbs ran in circles around each other. She was nervous, when Kate called her in, she didn't explain why she was being taken to NCIS. Both Tony and Kate were watching in the other room. Both standing at the Window that was a mirror on the other side, arms folded.

"You think she has anything to do with this?" Tony asked Kate

"Maybe, you?" asked Kate in return

"Nah! I don't think so, a girl that hot couldn't have done something like that" said Tony

"You're so shallow! Don't you ever learn!" Said Kate with a little annoyance in her voice, Tony just smiled, as if he didn't hear what she said, but he did

Gibbs walked into the interrogation room with a glass of water in one hand and a file tucked under his other arm, he sat down in front of Wilder and put the glass on the table, then he pushed it to her.

"Why am I here, sir?" asked Wilder, trying to put up a brave front but her voice betrayed her nervousness as it shook a little when she spoke, she took the glass of water with both hands and took a sip

Gibbs opened the file he had and took out a picture, it was the picture of Kelly Gray

"Do you know her?" asked Gibbs as he pushed the picture to her, she put down her glass and took a look. She nodded in recognition.

"This is Kelly Gray. We trained together and we even served on the same ship once " she replied

"She's missing" said Gibbs

"How?" asked Wilder, she looked genuinely concerned

"That's what we want to find out… we read both your files, the only black marks you both had on the records are the fact that you both fought each other. But you never revealed the reasons of your fights" said Gibbs, as he looked at her, scanning her face for whatever emotion, she seemed sad, then she said

"We both were friends, but then I found out that she and my boyfriend were both cheating on me, I got angry and I confronted her, and she ended up being such a bitch, saying some stuff that really hurt me" said Wilder, then paused. "I took a swing at her and she pushed me to the floor and we both fought, working on the same ship with her was really hard for me. Every time we met we would exchange insults and at times we would end up in fights. I couldn't take it anymore, so I got myself transferred. But that was 2 years ago"

"This boyfriend you talked about…what's his name?" asked Gibbs

"Jack Reeves…but he died a year ago in a car accident" said Wilder and tears got into her eyes, she took her glass of water and drank it all

"I may have hated Kelly 2 years ago, but I've forgiven her. I didn't do it if that's what you wanna know. I've not seen her for a long time" she said and put her glass down. Gibbs nodded and took her glass and stood up and left the room

"Boss, her story checked out, Jack Reeves did die in a car accident, it was drunk driving" said McGee over the phone.

"What about the time of the crime, where was she?" asked Gibbs.

"Witnesses saw her in a bar the whole night and went home drunk around 2 in the morning... it couldn't have been her then" said McGee

"Don't be too sure!" said Gibbs as he hung up on McGee

The door to Abby's lab slides open and Gibbs enters to find Abby at her computer, typing rapidly, Abby turns around and sees Gibbs and smiles

"Aww! For me!" said Abby as she took her Big Gulp from Gibbs

"I've got you something else" said Gibbs and showed her a glass inside a plastic bag, it was the glass used by Wilder

"Ah, evidence!" said Abby and took it from him

"I've got her saliva and finger prints on that" said Gibbs

"It'll do!" said Abby as she put on gloves

"So, what have you got?" asked Gibbs

"I've only managed to get half of the blood samples tested. McGee gave me at least a hundred of them. But then again it was a big puddle of blood. I just put in the other half for tests" replied Abby as she opened the plastic "With the results I've gotten so far, I can be certain that it's the Gray's blood, it's an 80 match"

"How long till the rest are done" asked Gibbs

"It'll take hours… till tomorrow" replied Abby

"That's not fast enough! I'm giving you tomorrow morning" said Gibbs as he walked away

"Hey! Gibbs! Where are you going?" asked Abby

"Home! Remember, I want this by tomorrow morning" said Gibbs as he left the lab

………………………………………………………………………………….

Kate, Tony and McGee were in their office. McGee and Kate were packing their stuff, Tony only watched.

"Oh well! I guess it's the office floors for me tonight" said Tony, Kate and McGee pretend that they didn't hear that

"Oh well, goodnight, Tony!" said Kate as she walked to the lift and waited for the lift to come

"Night!" said McGee as he took his stuff and started to walk, as he walked in front of Tony's desk, Tony jumped at McGee and grabbed his arm

"Please probie! Please let me stay with you for a few nights! Please! Ok! At least one night! Guys like me are not meant to sleep on their office floors" pleaded Tony. McGee shook off Tony's grip and ran for the lift

"Ding!" the lift door opened just in time, both Kate and McGee got in the lift. Kate pressed the close button repeatedly, when the door closed, both Kate and McGee laughed

I hope you like Chapter 3! Please review!


	4. The Invasion of Tony Dinozzo

Nowhere To Go: The Invasion Of Tony DiNozzo 

"Come in, Red leader!" called out a voice over the speaker, McGee was at home playing an online games with some of his former MIT classmates. It was 11.30pm. He was in a white shirt and boxers. He had never felt more comfortable. Then he heard a familiar sound but he couldn't recognize it. It was coming from his front door, he looked at it and then a thought came to him, a thought that scared him a little, his door was being picked. Just like the time Kate and Tony came into his house unexpectedly.

"Be right back, Red 2!" McGee said over his mike. "Affirmative" replied his friend.

McGee stood up and took an umbrella. Then the door opened. McGee took a step back. Then he saw the most horrifying thing ever. It was Tony, and he had his bags with him. McGee's jaws dropped but he couldn't find anything to say.

"Probie! Glad to see me?" asked Tony as he helped himself in with his bags.

Is it raining in here?" asked Tony. McGee looked at the umbrella he was holding and put it down. But he still had nothing to say.

"Tony!" said McGee when he could finally speak again, and he was furious "What are you doing here? This is crazy! This is a break in!"

"Oh come on! It's just one night!" said Tony and he put down his bags next to McGee's couch

McGee folded his arms and paused for a moment. Then he said

"Ok, just one night!"

"Now, may I know where is your shower?" asked Tony. McGee pointed him to the direction of the restroom and Tony took one of his bags with him as he walked to it. McGee went on to resume his game.

…………………………………………………………………………………

McGee was really into his game. Was not aware of anything around him. His games were where he could escape to after a long day of work. He loved his job, he did. He is thankful that he got transferred to NCIS. Despite the fact that Gibbs loved to whack the back of his head and both Kate and Tony enjoyed picking on him…well, actually, Tony enjoyed picking on him more than Kate. But in these games, it was his territory. In here, he's the boss. But suddenly, his imaginary world was interrupted…his awareness was brought back to the real world, he was interrupted by Tony's singing.

Tony was in the shower. McGee was sure, he could here the sound of water hitting the ground like rain. And Tony was singing. Well, not exactly singing. But it was not humming as well. It was more like…well…noise! Tony was making noise. He had no melody. He sung no lyrics. He was just going "La La La….mm…mm…ya…La La". And he was doing that really loud. So loud that McGee's friends could hear him on the other side.

"Red leader! What is going on at your end?" one of his friends ask.

"It's nothing! Just an annoyance" he replied

"Sounds like an American Idol reject!" said McGee's friend as he laughed. McGee laughed as well as he took out his headphones from his drawer attached to his table and plug it into his computer. It felt better now. Tony's voice didn't sound that loud now… though he could still hear him.

………………………………………………………………………………….

McGee went to bed around 2am. Tony went to bed around 2am as well, but that was after Tony had broke one of the many black disc that McGee had in his collection. McGee threw a fit. But there was nothing he could do. And around 1am, some of McGee's neighbors had gone to see McGee about the noise his TV was making. Tony was watching a show and had turned up the volume.

At around 4 am, McGee was awakened by a loud noise. He tried going back to sleep. He tossed and turned several times, but it was just too loud. He got out from bed and opened his bedroom door. The sound grew louder. He walked out to see Tony sleeping on the couch. Snoring like a pig. After being rudely awakened in the middle of his sleep, McGee was not in a good mood. He walked to Tony and pulled Tony's pillow from under Tony's head. And then he used it to wake Tony by whacking him repeatedly and shouting, "Stop snoring!" Then he threw the pillow at the shocked Tony and walked back to his room. Tony was clueless about what just happened.

I hope you liked Chapter 4! Please review!


	5. Back To Square One

Nowhere To Go: Back To Square One 

"Tony!" said Abby excitedly as she saw Tony walked into her lab. She became more excited when she saw what he was holding. He had brought along a Big Gulp with him. Tony was acting Gibbs-ish again. But it didn't bother Abby, the more Gibbs the more Big Gulps for her. Tony passed the drink to her. And she took it and took a big gulp from it.

"What have you got?" asked Tony

"Ok, I got the test for DNA… the blood from the scene of the crime and the saliva on the glass Jennifer Wilder used is not a match… Her fingerprints didn't match any of the prints that I have on the crime scene" she said

"And?" asked Tony

"And there is something really strange… I can be certain the blood that was on the bed is the missing Petty Officer's but I'm not so sure about the blood found on the floor" said Abby

"What do you mean?" asked Tony

"Well, it's close enough of a match to be Gray's… but why would the blood on the floor be a 80 percent match while the one on the bed a 90?" asked Abby

"Could it have been influenced by something in the material or something?" asked Tony

"I'm working on that" asked Abby

"Oh and I ran the prints through the database. I've still got nothing" said Abby

"Ok, I'll tell Gibbs" said Tony and he started to walk towards the exit

"Hey, wait! Tony! Tony!" Abby called after him. Tony was already out of the lab but he heard Abby calling after him and came back to her lab.

"Yeah?" he asked

Abby took something out of the drawer from her desk and threw it to him "Catch!" she said

He caught it with one hand. "Good catch!" said Abby

Tony took a look at what he caught. It was a squeaky toy pig.

"What's this?" asked Tony as he squeezed it. A snorting sound came out.

"You have a squeaky toy that snorts?" asked Tony

"Call it a snorty toy… McGee says you sound like that when you sleep!" said Abby

"I do not! He's exaggerating!" said Tony as he threw the toy back to Abby.

"Well, did probie tell you he's got quite a temper!' said Tony

"McGee? A temper! No way!" said Abby

"Oh yeah! Woke me up in the middle of the night… yelling at me for snoring and whacking me with a pillow" said Tony as he begin to walk out

"No way!" he heard Abby say as he walked out of her lab.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"So, we're back to square one!" said Gibbs after listening to Tony.

"Maybe we missed something?" asked Kate

"Maybe you are right... Kate! Tony! McGee! Go back to the crime scene and see if there is anything you can find. Kate, talk to Gray's grandmother again!" said Gibbs

Kate was driving the car. Tony was next to her on the passenger seat messing with his phone while McGee was at the back seat having nap. Obviously, McGee was very tired.

Tony put his cell into his pocket and started looking around the car to see if there was anything for him to do. Then he saw Kate's bag. She had placed it in between their seats. Tony looks at it and saw a bright multi colored paper. He looked up to see Kate paying attention to the road. Tony looked at the paper again, wondering what it was. The curiosity got the better of him, he took the paper out when she was not looking. Well, at least he thought she would not see him. As his hand got down her bag and pulled out the paper. Kate noticed movement. She turned and saw him taking something out of her bag.

"Tony" she exclaimed. One of her hand tried to grab her paper back. She wasn't looking at the road anymore. Tony looked in the front and yelled "Car!"

Kate looked in front and saw that while she was distracted she went off to another lane and in front of her was an incoming car. She took a hard turn and avoided it in time going back to her own lane. She could hear the driver of the car that she nearly crashed into yelled "Don't cha know how to drive!"

Kate shot Tony a look and said "Tony! You nearly got us killed!" she took a look at her rear view mirror and saw McGee still asleep and unaware of what had just happened.

"I'm not the one driving" said Tony as he read the contents of the paper he so rudely took from her. It was a card. Kate snatched it from him and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Well, I'm not the one who distracted the driver by stealing her stuff" said Kate as she punched Tony for a being an idiot. She liked him. Yes, it was true. But at times, he just annoys the hell out of her.

"So, a reunion party, huh?" asked Tony with a smile. The paper was an invite to Kate's High School reunion party. Kate was now really mad. She didn't say a word. She felt like a volcano inside. Ready to burst at any moment. Then she noticed he had taken out his phone again, and he was pressing the keys like mad. She wondered what he was doing.

He was… text-messaging Abby. "I don't have to sleep in the office tonight!" Tony thought to himself. And he smiled.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Soon, Kate, Tony and McGee had reached the petty officer's house. McGee was still asleep. Just as Kate parked the car, Tony's phone rang telling him he had a message, he quickly took out his phone and read what the message was… "Yes!" he said out aloud all of a sudden, his hands up in the air as if he had won something. Kate knew whatever the message was, it was good news for Tony. McGee woke up because of Tony, he looked around and said "oh, we're here!"

Tony and McGee both entered the crime scene again. It was pretty much the way they left it. But this time they had to do a more thorough search, they couldn't risk missing out on anything. Kate was in the living room with the grandmother of Kelly Gray. Her eyes were puffy and red, obviously she had been crying. The thought of her killing her own grand daughter had crossed the team's mind. But they tested to see if she did take her sleeping pills on the night of the crime. It couldn't be her.

"Do you know anyone who might wanna harm Kelly?" asked Kate, using Gray's first name to make it feel more informal.

"I really can't think of anyone who would do such a thing?" replied the old lady. She sat in her chair both hands closed together.

"Angry ex- boyfriends? Stalkers? Anyone? " suggested Kate

"Kelly did have her fair share of angry ex boyfriends, but I don't think they would do such a thing to her" said the old lady

Tony walked into the living room and smiled at the old lady

"Erm, ma'am, may I have a look inside your room?" asked Tony

The old lady nodded and Tony walked to her room.

Tony walked into the room, it had a simple décor, a dressing table, a bed an old radio and it had a door linked to a toilet. He looked around the bed. Then he looked at the dressing table. There wasn't much on it. Just a comb and a few cosmetics. He opened the drawer of the table and then he found an white envelope. It was already opened and it had something very thick in it. He took a peek realized it was a bunch of photographs. He pulled out one of it to have a look. His eyes widen. There were 2 Kelly Grays in one picture. He walked out to the living room.

"Erm…ma'am, may I steal this agent from you for a little while?" asked Tony.

"Sure, it's ok, I'll get you some juice" she said and walked to the kitchen.

Tony sat in front of Kate, and passed the envelope to her

"What's this?" she asked, and she opened it and took out a picture

"She has a twin?" asked Kate all of a sudden

"No, Kate, that's not a twin, it a cut out of herself! Of course it's her twin!" said Tony sarcastically. The old lady walked to them with 2 glasses or orange juice and gave it to them. Then she noticed that they were holding her white envelope.

"Oh, you found that old thing!" she said as she sat down.

"Kelly has a twin?" asked Kate

"Yes, that's Kerry!" replied the old lady

"Where is she now?" asked Tony

"She's married now…staying on the other side of town with her husband Eric" said the old lady

"Didn't she come to see you after this happened?" asked Kate

"She called once, crying, telling me to take care of myself" said the old lady

"Why didn't she come down her herself?" asked Kate, she felt that it was very odd that her grand daughter wouldn't come down to see her own sister

"She doesn't like coming down here… they used to live near here, but something happened between her and Kelly and they never spoke to each other anymore, Kerry never visits me here" said the old lady.

"Erm… I think we should be going, thank you for your time!" said Kate and took her glass of orange juice to drink. Tony had already downed his. McGee walks in and gives Tony and Kate a I've-found-something-look.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ok, I know. Send McGee back here to check on Kerry Gray and the husband Eric" said Gibbs on the phone, he was walking to Abby's lab.

"Ok boss!" said Tony over the phone

As the door to the lab slides open, Gibbs is immediately greeted by Abby who was standing by the computer. "Hey Gibbs!"

"Abby!" says Gibbs and takes out something from behind his back revealing her Big Gulp. She takes it from in happily

"You didn't call me down her just so you can get your drink now did you?" asked Gibbs

"That and I've just thought of something" said Abby as she showed him the file on the computer about the DNA test with the blood samples.

"I've figured out why there can big such a difference in the test…I think she has a sibling or a twin" said Abby

"I already know she has a twin…this is what you called me for?" said Gibbs as he extended his hand to grab her Big Gulp

"What? When?" asked Abby as she snatched it back

Gibbs snatched it back and said "Dinozzo just called me and told me that"

"Fine, so you know she has a twin, but I just proved that the twin was at the scene of the crime" said Abby

Gibbs gives her back her drink and said "Fine, you win!"

I hope you liked Chapter 5! Please review!


	6. Twin Effect

Nowhere To Go: Twin Effect

Kate and Tony were in the car. Tony was driving while Kate who was sitting beside him, trying to take a nap. They had sent McGee back to the office and got Kerry Grays address, they were heading there now to talk to them.

"Hey, Katey!" he called, he was a bit bored, and decided it was bug-Kate time. Besides, since there were only two of them in the car now, it was the perfect time for him to execute his plan. Tony wanted to laugh at this thought evilly, but instead, a wide almost devilish grin appeared on his face, he couldn't just laugh out like that, Kate already thought he was a little mad.

Kate heard him call her but did not respond, she wanted a little peace and quiet even for a while, but Tony being Tony always has something to say. It was like he didn't have the "SHUT UP" function programmed into his system. She decided to ignore him. She kept her eyes closed, pretending she was asleep.

"Hey! Kate!" said Tony again, and this time he took one hand off the wheel and grabbed Kate's arm and shook her, she opened her eyes and looked at Tony.

"What? TONY!" said Kate with an obvious annoyed tone in her voice

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Tony

"You just did, can't you see I'm trying to rest?" said Kate

"I swear I'll let you go back to your nap after I'm done with my questions" said Tony, and gave Kate a wide eyed look with a cheeky grin. Kate gave in.

"Ok, go ahead, ask!" said Kate

"Do you have a date for your reunion tonight?" asked Tony

Kate immediately became alert, why would he ask a question like that? Where was he going with this?

"This is any of your business because?" she said

"Well, I've got a deal I want to make with you" he said

"Which is?" she asked

"Let me stay with you for a few nights, and I'll be your date tonight, I will save you from the humiliation of going by yourself and you can save me from sleeping in the office" said Tony.

" What makes you think I don't have a date?" asked Kate

"Do you?" asked Tony

"Yes, I do, your offer is very kind, but I already have a date" said Kate. She looked over at Tony hoping to find some reaction. To her surprised, he was grinning. Her answer was totally what he expected.

"Good for you!" he said. He smiled as he knew his plan was working.

Then paused, he put his hand into his pant's pocket and took out his cell phone and flipped it open. He pressed some of the buttons then passed the phone to Kate. Kate took it and read what was written on the screen. It was a

Text message from Abby. It read

"_No! No date! If she doesn't go she'll B humiliated, if she went alone, she'll B humiliated also. Even bought a dress! Y don't U ask her out_?"

Then Kate recalled what happened in the morning, Tony received a text message and then yelled "Yes!" This must be the message he received earlier. She checked the details for the message and it confirmed it.

"Do we have a deal?" asked Tony, he had the evil grin again.

"Yes…Abby is so dead!" said Kate as she gave the phone back to him.

"Oh, come on Kate! We're homies now! Your life long dream! Cheer up!" said Tony and then chuckled.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Can I have my peace and quiet now?" asked Kate.

"No, you can't!' said Tony

"What? Why not?" asked Kate, a bit confused and irritated thinking that Tony was not keeping his promise.

"Because, we're here!" said Tony, Kate looked around. Tony parked in front of a house that had a blue pick-up truck. It was a small house. Tony turned off the engine and opened the door. "It's show time!" said Tony. Kate got down of the car and walked to Tony and both walked to the house together.

Tony knocked. "Hello, anybody home?" said Tony loudly. They waited for a respond. Tony knocked again and this time someone opened the door. That someone was a man, quite tall, had dark hair and blue eyes. Looked like he was in his mid 30s. He had a very tired look.

"Yes?" asked the man.

"NCIS" said Kate.

"NCIS?" repeated the man. He looked at them top to bottom. They were not wearing their NCIS jackets and caps. There was no way that he could tell that they were NCIS. But after they introduced themselves, the man's eyes seemed to have widened a little. This led Tony to think that he was either involved in the case or at least knew what really happened.

"Yes, Naval Criminal Investigation Service" explained Kate, which was quite unnecessary. He seemed to have already known who they were.

"You are Eric Reid?" asked Kate

Eric nodded.

Just then, a woman walked out and stood beside Eric. She was almost the same height as Kate, had black eyes and blond hair. Just like in the pictures. "Who's there?" she said as she walked over, her voice had a heavy tone, like as if she was tired or just woke up. Her left hand was wrapped in bandage.

"Uh…they are NCIS" said Eric. Kerry took a step back. Her eyes widened.

"You're Kerry Gray?" asked Tony

She looked stunned. "Yes, she's Kerry Gray, may I know what is this about?" asked Eric

"Your sister, Kelly Gray" said Kate as she took out a picture of Kelly and gave it to the couple. "She's missing, we found blood in her bedroom" continued Kate

"Yes, we were just wondering if you knew anything about it" said Tony

"We heard from Kerry's grandmother that she was missing, that's all we know" replied Eric

"Well, we would just like you to follow us back, just for some questioning" said

Kate

"But it's was not my fault" said Kerry loudly as if she was being accused and was trying to defend herself. She ran forward pushing through Kate and Tony. Pushing Kate to the floor. Kate and Tony were kinda shocked. It was totally unexpected. Tony who was still standing, quickly move to catch Kerry. Just as he caught Kerry and pinned her to the ground. Eric came from behind and grabbed Tony then threw Tony to the road. Tony got up and Eric tried to take a swing as him. Both men ended up wrestling on the ground and Eric, who was a bigger sized man, seemed to be winning. Just then there was a clicking sound, Eric and Tony both stopped wrestling and saw that Kate was holding a gun.

"Let him go!" said Kate to Eric, with her gun obviously aiming at him. Eric put his hands in the air. Then he just started to cry. Tony took a look around and saw Kerry Gray on the ground, unconscious.

Tony and Kate were standing in front of the mirror that allowed them to see the interrogation room. There were only 3 people in the room, Kate, Tony and the tech guy monitoring the screens. Eric was in the interrogation room. Kerry Gray was in the hospital. Tony then said something to break the silence

"Hey, Kate, I just want to thank you for saving me from the guy just now" said Tony, sounding sincere

"You're welcome" said Kate and she smiled.

"But I had the situation under control" said Tony

"I'm sure you did" said Kate and rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

After a moment of pause, Kate said "I would like to make a few rules while you stay over at my place"

"I'm listening" said Tony and put his hands into his pocket and turned to look at Kate, who was still starring into the interrogation room.

"Number one, keep your hands to yourself" said Kate, arms folded

"I was actually worried you won't be able to keep your hands to yourself" said Tony, the tech guy smiled upon hearing that. He's been a loyal audience of the "Kate and Tony show" for quite sometime now. He knew what was going on, heck, everyone knew.

Kate raised her right eyebrow and gave Tony a oh-please! Look.

"Number 2, you sleep on my couch. And you are not allowed to go into my room" said Kate, Tony nodded.

"Number 3, don't touch anything in my apartment" said Kate, Tony nodded again.

"Number 4, when we go to the reunion, please do not embarrass me or else" said Kate

"Or else?" repeated Tony

"You really do not want to know" said Kate, and gave him a really rather evil looking smile

"Do not talk about the wet T shirt contest to anyone of the people attending the reunion" said Kate.

"Man! That's one of the reasons why I was willing to be your date" said Tony, the tech guy just kept on laughing silently.

"Hey, what do you mean willing? I'm doing you a favor by letting you stay over!" said Kate

"Fine, I'll try to obey your rules" said Tony. "please note that I said try"

Just then, Gibbs walked into the interrogation room, both Kate and Tony stopped talking and turned their attention to the interrogation room.

Gibbs came in and took a seat in front of Eric Reid who looked nervous.

"Where is Kerry?" asked Eric

"She's ok, she's now under medication and is resting" said Gibbs, Eric looked relieved.

Gibbs put his hand into his left pocket and took out a tape recorder. He played it and it was either Kelly or Kerry Gray's voice

"Hey, baby! Can you come over? I've got a surprised!" the voice said and Gibbs pressed stop. Eric looked as if he had never heard it before.

"This was found in a drawer of a dressing table in your house" said Gibbs, Eric looked like he just realized something. "She must have found it" he said softly

Gibbs went on to take out something inside a clear plastic bag from his right pocket.

Flashback:

Kate and Tony were standing in front of Kelly Gray's grandmother, they were in the living room and both were holding a glass in their hand. McGee walks in and gives them a I-found-something look. Both Kate and Tony walked over to McGee.

"I found something" said McGee "Hey, why don't I get any juice?" asked McGee when he saw that Kate and Tony had glasses in their hand

"What did you find?" asked Kate. McGee opened a bunch of tissue papers and showed them the thing he found. Kate, Tony and McGee exchanged looks.

"Where did you find this?" asked Tony

"The dustbin, wrapped in tissue paper" said McGee

Gibbs placed the item in the plastic bag on the table, then he pushed it to Eric. "This is a pregnancy test kit, it's positive" said Gibbs. Eric didn't look surprised.

"You received several calls from Kelly Gray on the night before she was found missing to your cell and house phone, she must have left a message in your answering machine, which is how we got this tape. We also found your fingerprints in Kelly's bedroom" said Gibbs

"Care to explain how it got there?" asked Gibbs

"I've been sleeping with Kelly for some time now" said Reid looking down, ashamed.

"How long?" asked Gibbs

"Around 3 years, it was just for the sex, Kerry found out and we moved away. She wouldn't forgive me, and we fought, that's when I went back to Kelly" said Eric, as he looked up, eyes wet. "But I really loved Kerry, I really loved her"

"What happened that night?" asked Gibbs

"I got her message on the machine, and I guess I must have forgotten to delete it, Kerry must have found it, she must have" said Eric and paused. Gibbs just silently watched as Eric tried to fight back the tears.

"I went over to Kelly's, I parked my truck a few houses away and walked over. We knew her grandmother wouldn't hear us because she took sleeping pills to sleep. Then Kelly told me she was pregnant" said Eric and paused

"Kerry then came in the room furious, she had a knife in her hand and tried to kill us, Kelly and Kerry struggled, I tried to intervene. I killed her… I killed her' said Eric

"You killed Kerry Gray, your wife?" asked Gibbs. In the other room, Tony and Kate were surprised.

"She was on the floor, blood all over, I just wanted to get out of there, just run away" said Eric

"You tried to make others think that Kelly was Kerry, thinking that you could get away with it" said Gibbs

"Yes, but I couldn't live with myself for killing her, Kelly couldn't live with it… I killed her sister…I killed my wife." said Eric

"Where is Kerry Gray now?" asked Gibbs.

Eric now seemed like he was in his own world, he just kept repeating "I couldn't live with myself, I killed her" and then he started to cry but kept on repeating it.

"Where is Kerry?" asked Gibbs again. But it was like Gibbs wasn't there, Eric could not hear him.

Gibbs got up and turned to the window. "Get him out of here" said Gibbs and walked out of the room.

Just as he walked out of the room. McGee called for Gibbs. "Boss!"

Gibbs turns to see McGee

"We found the body and the murder weapon" said McGee

"Where?" asked Gibbs

"In their backyard, they buried her in their back yard" said McGee.

……………………………………………………………………………….

"A stab to the stomach, she bled to death" said Ducky as he examine the body laying in his lab.

"Yeah, that's what they said" said Gibbs as he walked to Ducky.

"What did Abby find on the murder weapon?" asked Ducky

"It was a kitchen knife, she found fingerprints belonging to the Gray twins and Eric Reid…and found traces of blood from both sisters" replied Kate

"But I specifically remember there were 2 blood marks, one on the bed and a much larger on the floor" said Ducky

"The one of the bed was Kelly's, she cut herself in the struggle and got blood on the bed" said Tony

"What a pity… 2 sisters and a man, this is how it ends?" said Ducky

"And you said a gal that hot couldn't have committed a crime like that" said Kate to Tony

Hope you liked Chapter 6. Please review. The next chapter will be all about TATE!


	7. The Long Night Of Kate Todd

Nowhere To Go: The Long Night Of Kate Todd 

Kate got out of her car and turned around to look for Tony, Tony parked his car next to hers and got down the car. He went to the back seat and took out his bags.

"Help, please?" asked Tony, and tilted his head to one side. Kate went to him and he passed a bag to her while he carried 2. The bags were big and heavy, Kate wondered if Tony had put rocks in them. And they walked to the lift nearby and went up to her apartment. The plan was that they would go Kate's home and get dressed then go to the party. Kate was initially worried that with the case still unsolved she wouldn't be able to go to the reunion. But luckily it was all finally over and Gibbs allowed them to all go home. There was still plenty of time to get ready till the reunion starts.

So, now here they were at Kate's home.

Kate opened the door to her apartment and was immediately greeted by a very hyper Tony, Tony the dog. Kate put the bag to a side and went to pat her dog.

"Aw, you missed me now, didn't you?" said Kate and rubbed the dog's ears.

Then the dog starts to bark when she sees Tony, the human, coming into the house carrying 2 bags.

"Obviously Tony doesn't like Tony" said Kate and carried her dog up

Tony raised a brow and put down his bags by Kate's couch.

"Where's the shower?" asked Tony, Kate pointed the direction to the bathroom with one hand while the other carried, Tony, the dog.

Tony took one of the bags and went in the bathroom. Kate took her Tony out for a walk.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Tony almost used an entire hour just to shower, he came out of the bathroom, he was wearing long black pants but was shirtless. Then he heard Kate called out "Tony!"

Tony responded by walking towards where he thought Kate was.

"Dinner's ready!" said Kate.

"I thought we were having dinner during the party?" said Tony, and he walked into the kitchen and saw Kate sitting on the floor. In front of her was a bowl with the name TONY on it. In her hand was an empty dog food tin, in the bowl was the dog food.

Just then Tony, the dog walked into the kitchen, bumping into Tony, the human's leg on the way in and proceeded to eat his dinner.

"I wasn't talking to you" said Kate and laughed. Tony felt a bit stupid and walked out of the kitchen. Kate stood up and walked out tagging along with him. Then she saw from behind that Tony's left elbow was badly cut. He must have gotten it when he was fighting with Eric Reid.

"Hey, doesn't that hurt" asked Kate

"Gee I don't know…does it?" he asked himself and poked at the elbow

"Ouch…oh, I guess it must hurt" replied Tony

Kate walked into her room and got a Band-Aid, she came out and threw it at him. He caught it. Then she just walked to the bathroom.

Kate was in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was a bunch of grooming products on the table she has in the bathroom. It was Tony's. And it seemed to be as many as hers or perhaps more. Just for the hair alone, he had 5 different products for it.

She then decided not to waste anytime and went on to take her shower.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Kate walked out of the bathroom, she was dressed in a black dress, not too low cut, but still very attractive. Then she saw Tony, sitting on the couch watching TV. And he cleaned up real nicely. Then she saw, Tony, her dog, sitting on Tony, the human's lap. She walked to the coffee table in front of the couch to grab her purse, then Tony saw she had a really bad on her right palm which she must have got from the fall she had earlier. Tony grabbed her hand, which caught Kate by surprised.

"What the hell are you doing, Tony?" asked Kate as she tried to pull back. He pulled her to the couch and she sat.

"Shhh" said Tony

Then he took out the Band-Aid she gave him earlier and wrapped her hand with it. Kate couldn't help but watch him. He was acting rather strange. He was gentle, something she thought she'd never see in him. Then after he was done, he just got up and said "Let's go"

She was still a little shocked…how did the big mouth, skirt chasing, sarcastic, annoying Tony she worked with everyday turn into the man who gently tended to her cut…this was apart of him that she's never seen.

"Let's go!" said Tony, behaving as if it was all natural and that his behavior was normal.

Kate nodded and got up and they both walked to the door.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Apparently, the Tony she knew and hated (and sometimes loved) was back, he was talking about some movie and Kate wasn't listening. She was too busy thinking about a story to tell her friends where she met Tony. They were in Tony's car and Tony was driving.

"So, then the guy turns out to be infected as well, I of course known all along, I mean, his eyes were all weird, of course he was infected… there's definitely going to be a sequel" said Tony, he was talking about the movie, The Cave. He had explained every single detail of the show to Kate throughout the whole ride in the car. But she wasn't listening.

"Kate, you listening?" asked Tony

"Shh! I'm trying to think!" said Kate

"About?" asked Tony

"Ok, here's the thing… when we meet my friends… just say we met at work and just started dating" said Kate

"How long do I tell them we've worked together?" asked Tony

"Well, the truth, 2 years" said Kate

"Ok, so we worked for 2 years then only recently started dating?" asked Tony. Kate nodded.

"Anything else?" asked Tony

"Still thinking," said Kate

"So, who is going to be there…should I know who is who?" asked Tony

"I'll introduce my friends to you later" said Kate

"I think this is the place" said Tony as he had one hand on the wheel and the other pointed to left side. Kate turned over to look. Yep, it was the place. It was a hotel.

Tony turned the car into the hotel's entrance and both Kate and Tony got out of the car. A jockey went into Tony's car and drove off to park it. Tony held out his hand and Kate took it and they both went into the hotel together. They then saw the sign and directions to the reunion party. It was at the ballroom.

"Oh, I guess it's this way" said Tony and both walked to the ballroom.

The ballroom was filled with people, the ballroom was decorated with black and blue ribbons hanging off ceiling, there were a lot of people in the ballroom. They were just in time, others were just arriving as well. Tony never had a problem with crowds. To him the more the merrier. But this was making him a bit nervous. He was here with Kate to meet Kate's friends and former schoolmates. They were going to judge him and tell her what they think…this was his time to shine…or sink in her eyes. He tried to hide his nervousness with a smile. 'A party is a party, just behave like myself' he thought to himself. But he was still nervous.

He looked at her, she didn't notice him watching her. Then when he saw her smile, he felt that everything was gonna be ok.

Kate was nervous too, she too never had a problem with crowds. Well, at least not for the past few years. She used to be really shy, she remembered when she about 13, she was pretty much a bookworm, hiding behind glasses and books. She was shy. But then she grew up, lost the glasses, got great friends, became popular, a bunch of guys were after her and she had confidence, she had so much confidence that she joined a wet T shirt contest when she was 18 which she won. Well, for that it took confidence and alcohol. Now, she was nervous because she would be meeting her old friends again, some she liked and disliked, some who still kept in touch with her, and some that fell out of touch. But, the biggest reason she was nervous was, Tony.

He will be here in this reunion party, where her friends will see, and judge him, and if he were to be very Tony-ish(which was very likely), she would be embarrassed. And the worst thing is, the things he might find out about her from her old schoolmates and friends. She finally realized that she put herself in a very vulnerable spot. She regretted for agreeing to let him stay just so she could have a date. Maybe if she went with McGee it wouldn't be as bad. At least with McGee, she knew he would be a good friend and play along, but with Tony, he's like a wild man, you can't control him.

Then she felt the warmth of his hand that was holding hers. All of a sudden, she felt that it wouldn't be as bad as she was expecting.

"KATE!" Yelled a girl from inside the ballroom. Kate and Tony were at a table with nametags all over the table. She took up her tag, which wrote "Caitlin Todd" Kate looked up, and saw the gal running towards them. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She was around Kate's height and was what Tony would consider hot. She was wearing a red dress.

"JEAN!" screamed Kate as she let go of Tony's hand and ran towards the girl. Tony was kinda amazed how girls could run with high heels. He slowly followed behind her.

The 2 girls held each other and squealed.

"Oh my God! You look so good!" said Jean.

"You too, it's been a year!" said Kate

"Oh my gosh, is that Scott?" asked Jean as she looked at Tony from top to bottom. Tony became alert and was wondering who was this Scott guy.

"Scott?" repeated Kate, it sounded like she was asking a question.

"Yeah, Scott! The lawyer guy you've been dating on and off" said Jean, with her hands on her hips. Tony was relieved to find that this Scott guy was not a current boyfriend, but the on and off dating part made him uneasy.

"I know who is Scott…but did I tell you about Scott?" asked Kate

"No, but Susie told me" said Jean

"Should have guessed" said Kate, Tony stepped next to her as if hinting her to introduce him.

"Oh, this is Tony Dinozzo" said Kate, "Tony, this is my buddy, Jean"

"Jean, it's a pleasure to meet you" said Tony and took Jean's hand and kissed it.

Jean smiled "Why, what a gentleman" said Jean, and winked at Kate. Tony let go of her hand.

"Yes, he's charming" said Kate sarcastically. Just then, a man walked up. The man was slightly taller than Tony, he had brown hair and had green eyes. Dressed in a black shirt and coat.

"Robert" said Kate in recognition

"Hey, honey" said Jean and gave Robert a kiss

"Hello, Kate!" said Robert "I thought I saw someone interested in my wife, thought I'd come over before she gets stolen away"

Tony's alarms went off. "Uh-oh, jealous husband" Tony thought to himself

There was a awkward silence between the 4 of them. Then suddenly Kate, Jean and Robert burst out laughing. Tony just stood there. Confused

"No, he's not my husband" said Jean who was still laughing

"Sorry, they are only kidding" said Kate

"Yeah, we always do this to people who seem interested in Jean" said Robert

Tony exhaled in relief and he laughed as well.

"Robert Cole" said Robert as he extended his hand to shake. Tony took it and shook hands.

"Tony Dinozzo" said Tony.

"Tony Dinozzo?" repeated Robert.

"Yes" said Tony

"Ohio State?" asked Robert. Tony nodded and smiled

"You're the Dinozzo! Man, you have to meet the gang, they'll love ya" said Robert and pulled Tony away.

"Well, your man seems to be fitting in just nice" said Jean and pulled Kate and made Kate walk with her

"Where's Jojo and Susie? Are they here yet?" asked Kate, trying to take Jean's attention away from Tony

"They're here, they went to the restroom just as I saw you" said Jean

"So, I see you are still hanging out with Robert" said Kate

"Well, yeah, we work together" said Jean

"Oh come on, I know that, but you guys have been playing this game since forever " said Kate

"There is no game Kate, we're just friends, we've been friends since kids…I don't think we can ever be that way" said Jean

"Only because you are so afraid of it" said someone from behind. Kate and Jean turn around and saw 2 other ladies. One had black hair and brown eyes and was taller than Kate, she was in a blue dress. The other had brown hair with blonde highlights and was in a black dress and was the same height as Kate.

"You see! Jojo agrees with me" said Kate and the lady in the black dress which was Susie. Then she hugged the other, which was Jojo.

"You do know I hate being called Jojo, right?" said Jojo

"But I like calling Jojo…I feel odd calling you…Joan" said Kate

"Kate, it's so good to see you" said Susie

"Yeah…We hardly ever see you" said Jojo

"Well, I've got work, it's a crazy schedule, but I love my job" said Kate

"Yeah, so, you have a date?" asked Susie teasingly

"What makes you think I can't find a date?" asked Kate as she smiled

"Do you have the time?" asked Jojo cheekily. Kate knew immediately that they trapped her. She had found time to go out on dates but not to call her old friends. She stayed silent and smiled.

"Well, she's got a date alright" said Jean

"Scott is here, isn't he?" asked Jojo, excited

"No, Scott is no more… she brought in a Tony" said Jean and smiled at Kate.

"Oh! Show me! Show me!" said Susie

Jean looked around and found Tony talking to a bunch of guys, Robert was there too. Then she pointed at Tony. They took a look.

"Oh…not bad!" said Jojo

"Not bad? He's very very nice" said Susie as she admired Tony's good looks. Though he stood in quite a distance. But she could tell he was hot

"Well, where are your dates?" asked Jean. Just then, 2 guys came over and took the girls away. But before

"Those 2 are never serious" said Jean

"Hey, they just wanna have fun" said Kate

"So, how did you meet Tony?" asked Jean as she and Kate walked over to the table filled with food. She took a glass and filled it with punch.

"At work, he's an NCIS agent like me" said Kate

"Oh, how long you guys met?" asked Jean

Kate then told Jean that she met Tony 2 years ago while she was still with the secret service, then Jojo and Susie joined them. And they listened to how Kate supposedly fell in love with Tony's charm though they were always fighting in the beginning. She told them how he would drive her up the wall. Everything thing she told them was true. Even if she wouldn't admit the part about falling in love with him. As she was there, among her friends telling them her story. She managed to catch a glimpse of Tony who looked comfortable among the guys.

Tony was with Robert and 3 other guys. They were former school football players. Most of the conversation was about football. Though when they found out that Tony was Kate's date, they were like congratulating him for getting one of their school's most popular girls. They were envious of him. Tony also found out that Kate and her friends were as modest as she said they were. He was kinda surprised to not hear anything about her being wild. Every time when the guys were not paying attention, Tony's eyes would scout around looking for Kate. The sight of her here was so different. The way he saw her at work was the serious Kate. This Kate was a bit different. She laughed and had fun. Not that the serious Kate didn't have fun. She had a sense of humor and wit. But this Kate seemed happy. When he saw her smile or laugh. He smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Kate was nearing home. She was driving. Tony was next to her, fast asleep. She looked at him and then back to road. It would be her pleasure if he were to be more quiet, just like he was now. She then looked down to her dress and shook her head. There was vomit on it. Tony's vomit. While he was drunk and arguing with her that he should drive, he just suddenly threw up, and some of it got on to her dress.

She then thought about her friends, Robert and Jean. Both of them were friends way before she, Jojo or Susie got to know them. Everyone thought they'd end up together. Years later, they're still close, but never close in the way everyone expected them to be. Kate knew that both Robert and Jean had a thing for each other, but she didn't understand why they wouldn't admit it. But in truth, it was almost the same game Tony and her were playing, though she didn't know it.

Just then, Tony got up and said "Don't crash my car!" apparently still drunk.

"I won't I promise" said Kate as she pushed him back down and he fell asleep again.

She laughed a little. The man was a big mystery to her. She worked with him for almost 2 years. Yet, she did not fully understand him. She looked over at him and saw him sleeping like a log. She liked what she was seeing. A quiet Tony. A Tony that was not trying to hide anything by constantly talking. She smiled.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Kate shut the door by kicking it with her leg. Tony was still drunk and not quite awake and was helped by Kate to walk. She had his arm around her shoulder and she dragged him to her couch. She put him on it and he fell asleep. Tony, the dog came out from Kate's room and greeted Kate by making whining noises and wagging it's tail. Kate went to lock her door and carried her dog up.

"Oh, did I wake you?" said Kate and carried Tony, the dog to her room. She put Tony into its basket. "Go to sleep now, mummy's gonna bath first" said Kate.

She walked to the bathroom and came out a gain with a wet cloth. She went to Tony and took off his coat. Then used the wet cloth to wipe his face.

Then she made her way to the bathroom as she looked at her dressed that had vomit on it.

………………………………………………………………………………

Kate came out of the bathroom with a black tank top and a short blue bottom. And a towel wrapped around her head. She couldn't walk around with just a towel in the house since Tony was around. She was feeling really sleepy. It was a long party. She was tired. All she wanted to do was let her head hit the pillow and fall asleep. She walked to her room and saw Tony, her dog in its basket sleeping. And then she saw her bed. Her big messy bed. The one that she doesn't tidy up because she's always in a rush the moment she wakes up. The one that she was ready to jump on and fall asleep instantly. She hanged her towel at the back of her door and walked to her bed. Then she just fell into it.

She left at the left side of her queen sized bed. As she was about to fall asleep, she turned around and felt like there was something next to her. On the right side of her bed was something hidden under the covers. She opened it and found, Tony, who was sleeping. Kate jumped out of bed.

"Oh, Tony!" she whispered to herself, she then walked next to Tony

"Well, I guess you forgot rule 2" said Kate and tried to pull Tony off her bed

"Damn, Tony! What did you eat? Bricks?" said Kate as her attempts to drag him out of her bed failed.

She was too tired to bother and decided that she'd sleep on the couch instead.

Well, that's the end of Kate's night, hope you guys enjoyed chapter 7. Please review!


	8. Tony Breaks Rule Number 3

Nowhere To Go: Tony Breaks Rule Number 3 

Tony wasn't really really drunk. He was a little but was in no shape to drive. And Tony wasn't sleeping, well, he was in the car for a little while. But when she dragged him into the house. He was pretty much awake. When Kate got him on the couch and went off to shower. He got up and got into her bed and hid under her covers, just to see what her reaction would be. Just for the fun of it… Perhaps it was more than just for fun. But he wasn't really going to admit that.

As Kate went to the couch to sleep. He lied in her bed for some time. And he could smell Kate in her pillows and covers. It was the smell of Kate's perfume. It was light and sweet. He took it all in.

As soon as he felt certain Kate had fallen asleep. He slowly got up. And walked to the door. From there he could see the couch and she was sleeping. He moved closer and closer to her. Now he was 3 feet away from the couch. He waited for movement, in case she wakes up. No movement. Definitely asleep. She slept side ways. Facing the TV in front of the couch. Tony moved closer and sat down on the floor in front of her. And now Tony and Kate were now face to face.

He sat there and watched her. Then he imagined her shouting crazily at him and then here she was, quietly asleep. He liked that. He watched her this way for a few minutes till she suddenly moved. He ducked down in case she saw him. When he heard that she was no longer moving. He took a peek and saw that her back was now facing him. He got up and went back into Kate's bedroom.

He wasn't ready to sleep yet. He wanted to find out something secret about Kate. The wet T-Shirt contest thing wasn't enough for him. He wanted to find something big! What better place to find it than in Kate's own room.

So, he searched around. He looked through the selves. Her table's drawer. And under her bed. Nothing. There wasn't anything interesting. He wasn't certain why Kate made rule number 3. There was nothing interesting in her apartment. So he didn't understand why it was a big deal not to touch anything.

He then decided to sleep as well. This time he slept on the right side of the bed. As he lied there. He felt odd. Like there was something different with this side of the bed compared to the other side that he was lying on before. He got up and pressed against the spot of the mattress that he felt was different. Then he got up and lifted the mattress up. Then he put his hand underneath it and then he felt something. It was flat and thick. It was a book. He pulled it out. It was a sketchbook. He was sure it was a sketchbook because there was a big "SKETCHBOOK" lettering on its covers.

He quickly opened it and saw drawings on it. He knew she was a good artist. He flipped through the pages. The first few were pictures of Tony, the dog. Then he saw 4 pictures of Abby as a vampire. These were pictures of Abby as a more Underworld kinda vampire. Abby would love this, he knew. Then his mind wandered to Kate Beckinsale. When his brain came back to earth, he looked at more pictures. And saw one of Gibbs, holding a big hammer. On the hammer it wrote "HEAD WHACKER" Tony laughed

He looked at another page and saw Gibbs with the same hammer whacking Tony's head. Tony laughed again. Then he saw pictures of Ducky with the head of Ducky and body of a duck. He then saw pictures of himself. There were many of them. About 12 of them. He didn't know how to react. Then he smiled. He felt kinda nice that she took notice of him. Though the pictures were of him falling down, banging his head, having a black eye and such. But there were pictures of him in a tuxedo. Which she must have done after the big ball they had to attend a month before.

And there was a picture of him in the NCIS jacket and cap. Some of these pictures of him were not funny, they were very very detailed. Tony felt flattered. But when he thought of finding out some deep dark secret. He didn't think this is what he would find.

He put the book back under the mattress and smiled. Then he walked to Kate, who had moved again. She was facing the TV again. He sat in front of her and watched again.

He brushed away the hair that was covering her face and whispered "You don't really think I'm a slime ball after all"

He continued playing with her hair. Then he moved closer and closer to her. As his lips was about to touch hers. He pulled back.

"But, will you won't ever want me?" he asked softly as if he suddenly felt he did not deserve her.

He went on to give her a light kiss on her forehead. And then he went back into Kate's room and fell asleep.

Hope you liked Chapter 8! Review please!


	9. The Next Day

Nowhere To Go: The Next Day

Kate woke up and found herself on the couch. "Stupid Tony!' she said. She had a backache from sleeping on the couch. Next to her was her dog, which heard her name being called out, she barked.

"Not you, the other Tony" said Kate and got up. She got her dog on her lap and said "You hungry? Mummy will feed you later, ok?"

Tony, the dog, barked and wagged her tail. "I'll take that as a ok" said Kate and put the dog down and went on to her room.

"Tony!" she called out as she walked to her room. "Tony, get up! It's time for work" she called out again

She went into her room and got to her cupboard and brought out her clothes. She lay them on the bed. Then she called out for Tony again. Still no response

She walked over to her bed and pulled the covers. Tony was not there. There was only a bunch of pillows underneath the covers which made her thought it was Tony.

"Where could he have gone?" she asked herself

Then she went out to the living room and found that Tony's bags were gone.

"He left just like that?" she asked herself again

She was in a way relieved that Tony was gone. But at the same time, she wished he didn't go.

She went back to her bedroom. And got a sketchbook from under her mattress, she took a pencil that she had on her table, which was next to her bed, and begins to draw. This time she drew the sleeping Tony she saw last night.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"You're so dead" said Kate to Abby on the phone, she was driving and had an earphone in her ear that was connected to her cell. She was on her way to work.

"Oh, come on, Kate! I know you want to thank me!" said Abby cheekily

"Since when did I authorized you to tell him any of my personal stuff" said Kate, she was talking about Abby letting Tony know that she didn't have a date for the reunion last night

"Well, he asked…so, what happened last night?" asked Abby

"Nothing happened… how many times do you want to ask me that?" said Kate.

"Oh, please! Tell me, I know something must have happened" said Abby

"Nothing happened! Hey, don't try to change the topic… as I was saying, you're so dead!" said Kate

"Fine, I'll make it up to you, I'll buy lunch" said Abby

"For a whole week" said Kate

"A whole week… Ok, ok, but only if you tell me what happened," said Abby

"But nothing happened" said Kate

"Yeah, yeah, sure… I'll only believe that when I see flying pigs" said Abby

"Hey, I'm going to work now, talk to you at lunch!" said Kate

"Ok, see ya later!" said Abby

Kate parked her car and went on the lift to the bullpen

……………………………………………………………………………….

"Ding" Kate got out of the lift and saw that McGee was already at work.

"Hey, Kate!" he said. She nodded.

"Where's Tony, shouldn't he be with you?" asked McGee as Kate took a seat behind her desk.

"I don't know, he left real early this morning," said Kate

"Woke up early? I had to wake him up when he was staying at my place," said McGee

"Yeah, he left before I woke up," said Kate

"Did you hear him snore?" asked McGee

"I don't know, I didn't hear it" said Kate

"What!" said McGee out loud.

"He's out to get me isn't he…why am I the only one to suffer him" said McGee

"Well, it's not that great for me too" said Kate to herself as she thought back about the dress she bought for the party that now had vomit on it.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ding" the lift door opened. Tony walked into the office and saw McGee and Kate. "Hey" he said

Then he threw a piece of paper to Kate as he walked to his table.

"What's this?" asked Kate as she opened it up and looked. It was a dry cleaners receipt.

"Pick it up later, it'll be done by 5" said Tony. Kate was kinda amazed that Tony would be so thoughtful, but then Tony interrupted her thoughts.

"Probie" Tony called Kate watched what Tony wanted to do.

McGee didn't bother to respond. He was still pissed about Tony breaking his records.

"Probie" said Tony as he threw a paper ball at McGee

"What?" said McGee in an annoyed tone

"Cool down, Probie, I just wanted to talk to you about your record that I broke" said Tony

"Well, Tony, if you want to apologize, could you at least do so without calling me probie?" said McGee

"Well…Mc Mc Mc" said Tony as if struggling to say McGee

"McProbie" he finally said. McGee was not amused.

"Just catch" Tony said and got something out of his bag, it was big, square and flat and threw it at McGee. McGee caught it. He opened it up and found that it was the record he broke. But this wasn't his. This was another one.

"Where did you get this?" asked McGee, happy that he had found a replacement

"I've got friends" said Tony, feeling really smug. Just then, he felt pain at the back of his head. He turned around and saw that it was Gibbs, who had just hit him at the back of the head.

"Ouch Boss! What was that for?" asked Tony

"For not telling me that you got evicted from your place" said Gibbs and walked to the front of Tony's table. Tony looked from Gibbs to Kate then McGee. His eyes narrowed on McGee.

"I didn't say anything I swear" said McGee

"Ducky told me," said Gibbs

"This is still your fault," said Tony to McGee. After all, McGee did tell Ducky about it.

As Tony was facing McGee. Gibbs gave Tony another whack at the back of his head.

"What was that for?" asked Tony as he rubbed his head. Kate laughed. She loved watching Tony getting whacked.

"For getting evicted and for not telling me" said Gibbs

"Great…anything else?" said Tony

"Just one more" said Gibbs and whacked him again

"And that was for?" asked Tony

"For making me clean up after you" said Gibbs

"What do you mean?" asked Tony

"You can move back in tonight," said Gibbs. Tony jumped out with joy.

"Really?" said Tony

"Yes" said Gibbs

"Aw… you like me! Someone wants a hug" said Tony as he playfully tip toe over to give Gibbs a hug.

"Any closer and you are dead, get back to work" said Gibbs in a serious tone. Tony immediately sat back down.

McGee and Kate went back to work too. Gibbs walked to his table. As he sat down. He looked from Kate to Tony to McGee and he smiled as if they were his children and were proud of them.

END! Hope you like my story. Please review!


End file.
